Por você: novo capítulo no ar!
by Mia Galvez
Summary: Charlie descobre que vai morrer... e outras coisas mais. E Claire descobre o quanto Charlie pode fazer falta.
1. POV Charlie

**

* * *

****N/A:** Sei que pode parecer estranho para quem está acostumada a ler minhas fics sobre Harry Potter. Mas ainda há outras coisas no mundo das quais eu gosto, e a série **LOST** é uma delas. Portanto, espero que gostem dessa fic também. 

Resolvi começar a escrever algo sobre **LOST** com um ship que eu amo com todas as minhas forças. E, só para avisar, a fic contém spoilers da terceira temporada. Enjoy it! E não me contem nas reviews como o Charlie morreu, porque ainda não terminei de assistir! rsrsrsrsrs

* * *

**Por você**

Quando eu era menino, ouvi dizer certa vez que aqueles que morrem devem caminhar para a luz. De certa forma, era uma luz que eu estava vendo ao acordar naquela manhã. Ainda sem abrir os olhos, mexi-me desconfortavelmente, tentando sentir meu próprio corpo. Podia perceber a presença da luminosidade intensa a me ferir as pupilas. Talvez Desmond estivesse certo. Talvez eu já tivesse até morrido.

Vagarosamente, abro os olhos, piscando-os para me acostumar ao raio de sol que entra por uma fresta da barraca e me atinge diretamente o rosto. Tudo o que vejo é o telhado rústico de lona azul e folhas de paineiras que construí para a tenda de Claire. O que é que você esperava, afinal, Charlie? Sinos, música celestial e pequenos e rechonchudos querubins tocando harpas? Definitivamente, eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que merece o céu.

Impulsiono meu corpo de forma a levantar e sinto uma dor lancinante nas costas, ao mesmo tempo em que uma tontura horrível e um gosto amargo na boca me invadem. Efeito do uísque roubado dos tesouros de Sawyer, como se ele estivesse me castigando de onde quer que esteja. Mas nem a tontura, nem o amargo, nem a dor se comparam às palavras que passeiam pela minha mente. Repetidas a todo momento, decoradas, indo e vindo em todas as direções, martelando quase como se fossem um mantra:

_- Você não pode mudar isso! Não importa o que faça, você não pode mudar!_

_- Ele está bêbado, Hurley. Me ajude a levá-lo de volta para a tenda dele._

_- Você é um bom homem, Charlie. Desculpe por ter tentando estrangular você hoje._

_- E me desculpe porque eu te chamei de covarde..._

_- Você está certo, então._

_- Desmond, você vai me contar o que aconteceu?_

_- Quando eu girei aquela chave, minha vida passou diante dos meus olhos. E então eu estava de volta a essa floresta, ainda nessa droga de ilha. Mas os flashes que eu vi, Charlie, esses flashes não pararam. _

_- Então você está me dizendo que salvou a Claire hoje de manhã por causa de um desses flashes?_

_- Eu não salvei a Claire, Charlie. Eu salvei você. Essa manhã você ia mergulhar atrás da Claire. Você ia tentar salvá-la, mas ia se afogar. _

_- Do que você está falando? Eu não me afoguei e..._

_- Quando vi o raio atingindo o telhado da tenda, você era o eletrocutado. E quando você ouvia que a Claire estava na água hoje de manhã, você mergulhava tentando salvá-la. Eu mergulhei na água para você não ter que fazer isso. Eu tentei, brother! Eu tentei salvar você duas vezes, mas o universo vai dar um jeito de prosseguir com a maldição e eu não posso interromper isso para sempre. Eu sinto muito, mas não importa o que eu faça, você vai morrer, Charlie._

Ok, Desmond, agora é hora de parar de bancar o vidente. O meu grande problema é que sempre fui um cara supersticioso. E, convenhamos, por mais bêbado que Desmond estivesse, eu não achei nada interessante o fato de ele dizer que vou morrer. Afinal, ele estava salvando a Claire, não é mesmo? Eu estava na tenda dela quando o raio caiu, embora eu deva confessar que há muito não vejo a minha própria. E era ela quem estava se afogando quando Desmond foi salvá-la no mar. Mas ele disse que eu teria ido atrás dela. E eu sei que teria.

Claire. Olho para o lado, onde ela está ressonando. Mais adiante, ao lado dela, o Cabeça-de-nabo também dorme, dando a impressão de ser um bebê calminho e que não dá trabalho. Levanto-me devagar da cama improvisada, como se sentisse que preciso de uma caminhada para esquecer esses pensamentos. Sou incapaz de evitar e olho mais uma vez para os cabelos loiros de Claire, espalhados displicentemente sobre o colchão precário que usamos para dormir. Eu gosto dela, ah meu Deus, como gosto! Preocupo-me com ela mais do que comigo mesmo nessa ilha desde o primeiro dia. Desde quando a vi, grávida e parecendo tão desprotegida, desejosa apenas de um pote de manteiga de amendoim.

Claire. Fecho os olhos e me lembro de seu sorriso, da maneira como duas pequenas covinhas aparecem em suas bochechas quando ela sorri para mim. Lembro das íris azuladas e do rosto encantado quando levei o pote de manteiga de amendoim imaginária. Lembro do rosto feroz e assustado quando ela voltou para o acampamento sem se lembrar de nada do seqüestro e nem de quem eu era. Lembro das brigas, das drogas jogadas ao mar por ela. Das vezes que implorei para que ela me perdoasse e confiasse de novo em mim. Lembro dos carinhos trocados, das mãos enlaçadas e do nosso único beijo. Abro os olhos novamente e penso no quanto seria um desperdício se eu simplesmente morresse agora.

Ela não percebeu minha movimentação. Não sabe o que Desmond disse, e dorme tranqüila enquanto meus pensamentos trabalham num turbilhão. Eu acho que não quero que ela saiba, ao mesmo tempo em que me pergunto se ela realmente se importaria. Muitas vezes me sinto um completo babaca diante dela, sempre tentando protegê-la e ajudá-la, algo que eu chamaria de uma companhia muito conveniente. Mas será que sou algo mais que isso para Claire?

A necessidade de movimento me afasta da tenda com o coração pesado. Começo a caminhar sozinho até alcançar a orla do mar, uma imensidão que não tem fim. Encaro o horizonte misterioso desse lugar nenhum. Estou perdido no meio de uma ilha que não está no mapa. Mas é nesse momento, depois de meses aqui, que sinto meu coração mais perdido do que nunca, mais perdido até do que quando constatei que era um viciado. É a perspectiva de não saber como, onde ou quando vai acontecer que vai me matar aos poucos.

"N_ão importa o que eu faça, você vai morrer, Charlie."_

- Charlie! Charlie!

Olho para trás e vejo Claire correndo, os cabelos soltos esvoaçando, o corpo inteiro iluminado pelo sol que desponta no horizonte.

Claire. Como ela é bonita. Como eu quero protegê-la, cuidar dela para sempre. Eu sou um homem muito mais forte se a tiver ao meu lado.

- Caiu da cama hoje? – ela pergunta, e um sorriso divertido brinca em seus lábios. Eu sorrio de volta quando digo:

- Pensei em pegar alguns peixes para você. E quem sabe algumas frutas molinhas para o desdentado do Cabeça-de-nabo.

Ela sorri novamente, e vejo as covinhas se formando ao mesmo tempo em que observo sua mão se levantar para bater de leve em meu ombro, como se me censurasse. O mantra volta a ecoar cada vez mais ameaçador em minha mente:

"N_ão importa o que eu faça, você vai morrer, Charlie."_

Mas, ao olhar nos olhos azuis de Claire, ver seu sorriso e caminhar ao lado dela, eu sei que há certas coisas na vida pelas quais vale a pena morrer. E eu estou pronto para a grande aventura seguinte.

- Mas só se for por você...

- O quê, Charlie?

- Nada, Claire... olhe! Há algumas frutas ali, venha!

E eu não disse.

"_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do"_

**What Hurts The Most, Rascal Flatts  
**


	2. POV Claire

**N/A:** Como eu já imaginava que aconteceria, a fic ganhou um novo capítulo, POV da Claire agora. Acabei de assistir a terceira temporada há um tempo, mas já estava com essa idéia desde esse dia. Acho que não preciso nem dizer o quanto fiquei abalada pela morte do Charlie, foi um soco na boca do estômago. Vocês vão perceber um pouquinho disso nesse novo capítulo, espero que gostem!

**

* * *

**

**Por você**

**Parte II**

_- Por que você não me disse que iria fazer isso?_

_Não conseguia olhar em seus olhos. Ele pensaria que eu estava com raiva, desapontada, irritada porque não confiara em mim, não me contara antes. Na verdade, eu estava com medo. _

_- Eu não queria que você se preocupasse comigo._

_Ele sempre estava ali, por perto. Um alívio para alguém que pouco podia ajudar com um bebê de meses para cuidar e proteger. Ele sempre trazia notícias dos acontecimentos na ilha, fazia companhia quando Aaron não se sentia bem, e pegava minha mão durante a noite quando eu a estendia em busca de calor. Eu estava com medo. E, naquele momento, sentia que era real, mesmo sem saber exatamente o por quê._

_- Bem, isso é perigoso, não é? Nadar até uma estação qualquer no fundo do mar..._

_Queria que ele desistisse da idéia de bancar o herói. O que pretendia, afinal? Não precisava mostrar a ninguém do que era capaz, eu sabia perfeitamente. Não precisava provar nada a ninguém... Nada... Bastava ser quem ele era e tudo estaria bem. Mas ele era muito mais do que eu ousava pensar, do que queria pensar. Ele era um herói, de fato. _

_- Mas precisa ser feito, para que todos nós possamos ser resgatados. Eu ficarei bem, Claire. Mas você tem que me prometer uma coisa. Quando eu for, não se preocupe comigo._

_O que eu podia dizer? Podia ter olhado no profundo azul de seus olhos e pedir que não fosse? Deveria implorar, dizer que precisava dele por perto, quase como o ar que respiro ou a brisa que refresca as manhãs dessa droga de ilha? Por que ele não podia ficar? Mas simplesmente assenti:_

_- Ok..._

_Ele sorriu e tomou Aaron nos braços, colocando-o no berço. Eu o observei brincar com ele, conversar baixinho, tal qual pai e filho, e senti um aperto ainda maior no peito, uma estranha sensação de vazio que chegava a doer. Queria dizer tantas coisas, pedir, implorar se fosse preciso. Mas as palavras morriam exatamente no nó que se formava em minha garganta. _

_- Eu te vejo logo._

_- Tome cuidado, Charlie... Tome cuidado..._

_Então tudo se resumiu no leve toque dos lábios dele sobre os meus..._

Sempre gostei do mar, a forma como as ondas vão e vem, arrastando tudo com uma beleza natural e, ao mesmo tempo, assustadora. Quando era menina, sentava-me sozinha à beira da praia e apenas observava o azul da água até onde os olhos podiam alcançar, até que o oceano agitado se tornasse verde no limite do horizonte.

Como fazia na infância, procurei mais uma vez a beira da praia depois que retornamos da torre de rádio. Alguns dos sobreviventes também observavam o mar, eventualmente apontavam em alguma direção, mas preferi me manter afastada deles. Meu único consolo era Aaron, envolvido em meus braços para que se mantivesse aquecido, servindo de apoio para o desespero que tentava, em vão, controlar. O sol já começava a se pôr e eu não conseguia deixar de olhar para o oceano. Não pretendia sair dali até que ele voltasse, nem que fosse necessário passar a noite sentada desconfortavelmente na areia da praia. Ele tinha que voltar.

Alguns comemoravam, eu ouvia gritos e risadas no acampamento não muito longe dali. Iríamos para casa, afinal. O rádio-comunicador de Naomi funcionou, e Jack conseguiu estabelecer contato com o barco empenhado nas buscas. Eles disseram estar a caminho. Por que Charlie não se apressava? Queria estar com ele quando o helicóptero despontasse no céu, e o som ensurdecedor da máquina invadisse meus ouvidos e fizesse bombear mais rápido meu coração. Ele deveria estar ao meu lado, como sempre esteve durante nossos dias perdidos na ilha, para que compartilhássemos a alegria de ser resgatados juntos. Eu estava acostumada demais a ter Charlie por perto. Por que, quando mais precisava dele, ele se recusava a aparecer?

- Ei! Claire!

Permiti-me virar o pescoço apenas para observar Hurley, que se aproximava a passos rápidos em minha direção. Talvez ele estivesse feliz pelo resgate e quisesse dividir o momento comigo. Sempre foi muito atencioso. Por que eu não conseguia me sentir feliz?

Percebi que trazia algo nas mãos. Parecia um pequeno objeto metalizado que não consegui identificar antes que ele fechasse os dedos ao seu redor, como se o escondesse de mim. Ele ofegou por um momento e perguntou:

- Posso me sentar?

- Hurley... – comecei, de maneira hesitante. – Acho que eu gostaria de ficar um pouco sozinha. Estou esperando Charlie voltar, ele deve chegar a qualquer momento.

- É que... – ele me observava, e pude ver um sentimento de compaixão em seus olhos. Era impressão minha, ou estavam molhados? Ele tomou fôlego para continuar: – Claire, eu achei algo perto do berço do Aaron, ou o que restou dele depois das explosões. De qualquer forma, estava ali na areia e acho que você... Bem, ele deve ter deixado para o bebê, e pensei que você deveria guardar... Para o caso de... Para devolver quando o Charlie voltar.

- Eu não entendo... – murmurei, observando seu rosto de maneira confusa. Do que ele falava? Dei-me conta, então, que havia desviado os olhos do mar, e voltei-os novamente, cheia de esperanças, para encontrar apenas o horizonte, e toda aquela água que me oprimia como se estivesse prestes a me afogar. – O que foi que você encontrou?

- Isso.

Ele abriu a mão diante de meus olhos e o pequeno anel de prata de Charlie, com as iniciais "DS" gravadas em preto, repousava sobre a palma de sua mão. Peguei-o, e não sei direito se foi nesse momento ou quando o coloquei em meu dedo que comecei a chorar. Aaron se assustou e também começou a reclamar. Era como se ele sentisse tanto quanto eu que as esperanças que nutríamos eram infundadas. Elas morriam uma a uma diante daquele pequeno objeto que tinha tanto significado. Charlie o deixou para trás, o anel que nunca o vi tirar do dedo desde a queda do avião. Saberia ele que jamais voltaria para nós?

Pensei em quanto tempo eu havia desperdiçado, quantas horas poderia ter passado ao lado dele, quantas palavras poderia ter dito quando apenas me calei. Senti como se o mundo estivesse contra mim e, de repente, não tinha mais vontade de ser resgatada. Por que voltar para um mundo no qual eu não teria mais mãe, no qual eu pretendia vender meu filho para qualquer casal que estivesse disposto a criá-lo, ou ainda para um mundo de dor e sofrimento onde eu era apenas uma jovem que não sabia absolutamente nada da vida? Como era possível que eu me sentisse tão mudada? Teria sido a queda do avião? Ou a vida de Aaron, que dependia unicamente de mim? Ou era simplesmente pelo fato de que eu já não agüentava mais perder aqueles a quem amava?

Como se fosse um sinal, uma maneira cruel de me renovar as esperanças perdidas, a pequena embarcação de Karl surgiu no horizonte. Levantei subitamente, sentindo certa tontura com o movimento brusco, o coração aos pulos. Entreguei Aaron a Hurley sem pensar direito. Ele também observava o barco frágil que se aproximava da areia. Não prestei atenção nos outros sobreviventes, Jack, Juliet, Kate e Saywer correndo para a praia, ou Jin, Sun e Sayid vindo logo atrás, seguidos por outros que eu sequer cheguei a divisar os rostos. Como se ninguém soubesse que barco era aquele. Como se o maldito cabo que estava enterrado sob a areia não levasse até a estação submersa na qual Charlie supostamente estava.

Corri. A adrenalina bombeava o sangue mais rápido, misturada ao medo, ao terror que se apossava de mim. Senti o mar de fim de tarde molhar meus tênis, a barra da calça, os joelhos, subindo, queimando como se fosse gelo, frio, muito frio. Então, vi o que mais temia: Desmond vinha sozinho. De pé, puxava o cabo e retornava a praia, uma figura solitária naquele barco pequeno. Charlie não estava com ele.

Senti que perdia as forças e, em questão de segundos, o gosto salgado da água do mar invadiu minha boca. Tentei me levantar, apenas por Aaron, apenas pelo meu filho, porque o melhor de mim havia ficado para trás, aquele que me havia feito acreditar de novo na vida e no amor jazia engolido pelo mar. Por que Charlie não voltava para mim?

Um braço forte me puxou para fora da água e, em seguida, carregou-me até a areia numa estranha sensação de _dejà vu_. Abri os olhos lentamente. Aaron estava nos braços de Sun, e então meus olhos pousaram sobre os de Desmond, agachado ao meu lado na areia.

- Sente-se bem? – ele perguntou, enquanto segurava minha mão.

- Não... – falei num fio de voz, embora sentisse uma necessidade absurda de botar toda a minha tristeza e frustração para fora com gritos de puro desespero. Mas a voz contrariava meu desejo e morria antes mesmo que eu pudesse pensar no que dizer. Por fim, forcei as palavras para fora da garganta: – E Charlie?

Ele hesitou, olhando profundamente em meus olhos. Ouvi a respiração de Hurley falhar, algumas pessoas murmuravam coisas ininteligíveis, mas eu só conseguia prestar atenção em Desmond. Vivia nele a minha única chance de saber qualquer coisa que fosse sobre os últimos momentos de Charlie.

- Ele foi um verdadeiro herói – ele parecia ter lágrimas nos olhos, e talvez estivesse triste também. Charlie deixava tantos de nós para trás e me fazia pensar no quanto a morte podia ser injusta. Boone, Shannon, Ana Lúcia, Mr. Eko, Libby... Nenhum deles merecia morrer. Charlie não merecia, mas Desmond insistia em continuar, como se aquilo fosse um pesadelo eterno, real e sem fim: - Fez o que tinha que ser feito para salvar todos nós. Fez por você, Claire. E me deixou algo para que eu te entregasse – ele colocou a mão no bolso da camisa xadrez, retirando de lá um pedaço de papel em frangalhos – Temo que não seja possível ler o que ele escreveu porque o papel se molhou e a tinta está borrada.

Com cuidado, sentei-me na areia e tomei a pequena folha de suas mãos, abrindo devagar para que não se rasgasse. Desmond continuava:

- Ele me pediu que entregasse a você. São os cinco melhores momentos da vida dele, seus _Greatest Hits_, suas memórias. Falou que isso era tudo o que ele tinha.

Não podia enxergar quase nada no papel. Perdidas entre os borrões de tinta estavam as palavras: "rádio", "nadar", "anel", "herói" e "você".

Jack reforçou a pergunta de Desmond sobre como eu me sentia. Kate e Sun me abraçaram, e Hurley pegou nas minhas mãos sem conseguir dizer nenhuma palavra. Sayid me reconfortou, disse que entendia perfeitamente o que eu estava sentindo. Lembrei-me de Shannon e de como ele a havia perdido. Todos tinham uma palavra de incentivo, condolências, como se eu fosse uma viúva. Não cansavam de chamar Charlie de herói.

Para mim, ele podia ter cumprido sua missão e realmente aceitado seu destino, como Desmond dizia. Podia ter feito aquilo por mim, por Aaron, e por todos que ali estavam há quase três meses esperando pelo resgate. Mas eu continuaria ali. Já não sabia mais se queria deixar a ilha. Talvez permanecer me desse o conforto de que poderia tê-lo por perto.

Nem que fosse apenas quando eu me sentasse para olhar o mar.

_"Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do"_

**Almost Lover, A Fine Frenzy**


End file.
